


Don't Blame Me

by xfayfay72x



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Stockholm Syndrome, you are the dep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2020-06-03 02:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19454671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfayfay72x/pseuds/xfayfay72x
Summary: Faith Seed finds you injured in her region after you try to escape and she claims you as hers. Through all the bliss and the lies, you slowly start to fall in love with her, but your next problem? Convincing her to leave.





	1. Welcome to The Bliss

“I like this one, I wanna keep her,” 

“You can't just-” 

“I was the one who found her.” 

***

Your eyes snapped open as your regained your consciousness. There was a woman in front of you, holding your chin up with her fingertips. You jerked away from her. 

“I'm glad to see you're awake. Nice to finally meet you, my name is Faith,” She said, looking down at you. With your hands tied behind your back and being stuck to your chair, you simply glared at the woman before you. “I know that this situation isn't ideal, but your going to be staying here now, with me,” She beamed. 

Before you could voice your disgust, Faith walked behind you and began undoing the knots that held you in place. “Now, I'm not stupid,” She began, giggling, “I know you're going to try to leave. But you can't. This place is under lock and key and all at my demand. Your attempts would be for nothing.” Faith finished, shrugging, still smiling sweetly. 

She concluded uniting the knots and walked back around. “You take your time getting ready and then i'll expect you downstairs for dinner.” She said. And with that, she exited the room, leaving you alone. 

Instantly you looked around. You were in a bedroom, a fancy one. There was a massive bed and a complete onsweet bathroom off the side. You gathered some clothes from the closet that would fit you and headed into the bathroom for a shower. 

*** 

After washing off all the blood and grime you felt a lot better, though still disgusted by the fact that you were here. You didn't know a lot about the cult, but being held captive wasn't exactly a good first impression. You quickly changed into the clothes you had picked up and combed through your long, wet hair. 

After finishing up in the bathroom, you returned to the bedroom. You tried to look around for any means of escape, but Faith was right. You were stuck here. However, your next plan of action was to contact the outside world. You weren't sure how yet, but you kept your eyes open. 

You opened the door and were greeted by a surprised face. The man offered you a smile and led you downstairs, silently. Faith was already seated at the table. You sat across from her, and the man exited the room. 

“I'm glad you decided to join me.” Faith said. 

“You didn't exactly leave me with a choice,” You spat. 

Faith looked surprised. “So you do speak.” You simply rolled your eyes at her in response. 

The man from earlier returned and sat adjacent to Faith. He was writing something down in a journal, before turning up to look at you. “You're the one we found,” He said. 

“The one you took,” You corrected, fire in your voice. 

He look at Faith, a silent conversation between them. “I know that you don't like this, but God has his reasons for bringing you here.” He said. 

Finally it clicked that he was Joseph Seed, the cult leader. You had given up on arguing about being here by your own will. “I'm not interested in whatever religious shit you're going to try to sell me on.” You countered, crossing your arms over your chest. 

“I know you do not understand, but you will. You are safe here. Safe from the collapse. You can be free from sin.” He said, looking at you deeply. 

You averted your gaze. “I don't want to be here.” You stated. 

Faith looked at Joseph momentarily. “You are much too dangerous to be set free. You will be staying here with me until we are sure you won't cause any damage to the reputation we have here.” She explained. 

“You can't just keep me here!” You said, anger filling your voice. 

“You cannot ruin what we have here.” Faith said, matching your tone. Her eyes went wide with anger and she leaned towards you in an almost intimidating way. 

Someone came in with a platter of food and placed it in the center of the table. Ham with the side of potatoes. Faith and Joseph respectfully loaded their plates up before lowering their heads in prayer. 

You tuned out whatever Joseph said, only drinking a small bit of you water. When they finished, Faith took a mouthful. “You need to eat something.” She said. Rather than argue, you glared at Faith and hesitantly took some food for yourself. You tried not to look desperate as you ate, but you were starving. 

Dinner was finished in almost complete silence. Joseph left and you were escorted up to your room by another man, whom appeared to be some sort of servant to Faith. Once inside your room, you collapsed onto your bed. You hated giving in to the enemy, but sleep was much needed. You left yourself drift off into darkness. 

***

A few days had passed, and you were starting to feel your sanity slip. Faith and Joseph were still trying to save you. The more you learned about the cult, the more it sickened you. They took people against their will, they took their lives, they ruined everything. You needed to get out of here, and fast. Furthermore, you’d love to take this cult down but from your current position, it seemed unlikely. 

For the past days you’ve been subtly watching how things work. During the day you were constantly watched and always at Faith’s beck and call. But, during the night was a different story. You might just be able to slip out and past the guards if you were quick enough. And that was a risk you were willing to take. 

You didn’t have any weapons, which was the biggest factor. You wouldn’t have any defense against the cultists. However, you decided to just try your luck. Without a way to defend yourself, you blindly threw open your window and jumped out of it. Landing on the hard ground was not something you wanted but you didn’t have much of a choice. 

You took a moment to take in your surroundings. The house you were staying in was absolutely massive, but now was not the time to admire that. You looked around, seeing a guard facing the other way where the brick wall ended and driveway paved through. You made your way over to him, hiding behind cover along the way, until you were only 10 feet away from him crouched behind a bush. You took a moment to just breath and prepare yourself for what you were about to do. 

You ran up to the man, punching him square in the face when he turned around in alarm. He fell to the ground and you snatched away the rifle he had dropped. You aimed it down at him and pulled the trigger. In an instant, the man was dead. The shot seemed to ring in your ears, but you were sure it was just your imagination. 

***

Having stolen a vehicle that was parked in Faith’s driveway, you made your way to the hope county jail. The radio had picked up a distress message from the jail, and you didn’t know where else to go. 

Upon arriving, you had to shoot down numerous peggies all crawling at the wall. Apparently, they were trying to claw their way in. You made your way in and spoke briefly with Sheriff Whitehorse. He explained how the angles kept attacking, for days, and would not let up. Suddenly, the peggies began attacking again. The Sheriff told you to get up on the wall and protect the jail, and you did as you were ordered. 

After the whole ordeal of shooting down more Peggies, you joined Sheriff Whitehorse and the others inside. 

“Where've you been, Rook?” The Sheriff asked 

“Faith Seed ended up finding me and taking me and I've been trapped there,” You explained. 

“Well your out now, right?” He asked. 

You shook your head. As much as you would've liked the leave, you couldn't. There was a lot of valuable information you could obtain from being within one of the Seed’s homes. And besides, even if you did leave, you would just be tracked down. 

“There's a lot I can do from the inside. Get information, cut off their allies. Leaving would only do more damage than good.” You stated. 

Sheriff Whitehorse nodded. “As always, Rook, you're right. Just, try to stay in contact?” He asked. 

“‘Course,” You said. 

You began to walk towards to door. “Oh, and Deputy, your always welcome to stop by when you're in the neighborhood.” He said. 

You nodded and exited the room. Before you left to return to Faith Seed’s massive estate, however, you did pick up a pistol and a pocket knife. Something small enough you could hide but something for protection nonetheless. And with that, your work there was done, and you began to return to Faith’s house. 

*** 

“Welcome to the bliss,” Faith said, her voice angelic. It came from all around you, encompassing you. 

Confusion. You looked around, finding yourself in a field of flowers with the occasional tree. Faith Seed sat in front of you, knees folded under herself, picking flowers. She looked up at you and smiled. She looked angelic in her white dress with moon flowers surrounding her. Almost graceful. 

You wanted to ask her where the hell you were but your voice seemed trapped in your throat. "Your safe here, happy." She said, "Your free." You opened your mouth to speak but found you had no voice. “I know, I know. You’re not happy here, you don't want to be here. I know you still have yet to trust me. But, let me tell you a story.” Faith concluded, smiling. 

Her smile began to fade. It felt wrong, it wasn’t like her to be unhappy. You had only known this woman for a short period of time but she was never sad. She tied her flowers together, and crowned you with a flower crown. “There once was a young woman who had been ostracized by her community,” She began, quietly. You have to listen carefully just to hear her, “bullied by friends, abused by her family. She turned to a needle for help. She was all alone. She wanted to die.” Faith said, her voice cracking. She was pulling at your heartstrings and you honestly felt sorry for her. It was so heartbreaking to hear what she had went through. 

“Then I met the father,” She whispered. You resisted the urge to roll your eyes, if she was going to try to sell you on this religious bullshit then she was going to be severely disappointed. “He gave me… a purpose.” Faith siad, closing her eyes and smiling. You were conflicted. This was very clearly a broken, damaged girl. She was tricked into believing Joseph Seed was her savoir. But, God, for some reason it felt so wrong for this girl to be unhappy. You wanted to see her smile, see her bright eyes. You wanted her to be happy. 

There were whispers in your ears as you looked around in this strange place. You suddenly realize you had no idea where you were. But damn, it sure looked beautiful. The flowers surrounding you and the trees off in the distance. Faith made another flower crown, one of which she put on her own head. She smiled at you, a bright smile, and you found yourself smiling back. 

“One day, the Father asked the young woman if she had faith in him. If she was willing to die for him,” Faith began again. As she spoke she stood up, angel wings appearing out of thin air. She grabbed your hands and the two of you flew up to the giant statue of Joseph Seed. “The Father told her this was her test. He would have faith in her if she would have faith in him. And so she closed her eyes and leapt. And the father kept his word.” She said, and then she disappeared. 

“The path to Eden is clear to those who have faith. You must have faith. Let go.” 

You were compelled by an unknown force to trust her. You walked forward and surprisingly calm, you jumped from the statue. You had faith, not in the Father, but in her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I'm hoping to update soon. I've had this idea for a while and I'm just now getting the motivation to write it. This is my first chaptered fic on here so I hope all goes well!


	2. Dinner and a Walk

When you awoke, you found yourself on the bed provided to you in a cold sweat. Your heart was pounding and your mind ran a mile a minute. Where was I? What was that? How am I alive right now? You cannot find the answers to your questions as that dream-like vision seemed to blend with reality. You could've swore you were there, with Faith Seed in the field of flowers. But that couldn't have been more than a dream. You had jumped, but you were still here. Her words echoed in your mind. You had faith in her, but you couldn’t seem to figure out why. Your hands drifted to the top of your head and much to your dismay, the flower crown she had made you was gone. 

You pulled yourself out of the bed and cleaned up in the connected bathroom. You looked like a mess; dark circles under your eyes, frizzy hair, fatigued body. You were exhausted, but somehow thrilled. Like new life had been breathed into your lungs. 

Your mind drifted to Faith as you remembered her tragic story. She wanted to die. The words bounced around in your head and you couldn’t get them out. You couldn’t picture her in some dark room, needle in hand and tears running down her face, just trying to feel something. It seemed nothing like the girl she was now, in a white flowy dress dancing around in a field of flowers. You craved to know more about her, who she really was, before this cult brainwashed her. 

After cleaning up, you opened the door and were escorted downstairs to the breakfast table. Faith was there already, waiting, and she smiled brightly to you. “Ah, she returns. You've been asleep for awhile, you know?” 

You want to be bitter, to shoot her an angry look or a snide comment, but you couldn't bring yourself to do it. “Have I?” You ask. 

“Indeed so. You were asleep for 2 days. I was starting to worry. We prayed for you.” Faith said. 

You grunted, half annoyed and half thankful. The scent of maple syrup engulfed the air as your breakfast was served. It was the whole nine-yards, pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, and coffee. The two of you ate in silence and you noticed Joseph was absent. You recalled the dream form the previous night and finally you couldn’t take it anymore. “What was that?” You asked. 

Faith looked surprised you even spoke at all. “What was what?” She asked. 

“That-that damn dream. That was real, I know it was.” You stumble, eyes fixating on her. 

Faith smiles, that innocent smile, and you know something about the situation seems wrong. “It’s the bliss.” She whispered, like its some magical secret. 

“What is the bliss?” You ask, almost definitely. 

“It helps you believe and have faith.” She answers. 

And it all hits you at once; the dream-like reality, defying all logic, sleeping for two days, the pounding heart and the cold sweat. “You- you drugged me!” You yell, the anger finally taking over. You feel back in your old self, screaming and angry and yelling. “You fucking tricked me, manipulated me. Your no better than all those people who hurt you!” You stood up, showing your plate forward. “And to think I ever had sympathy for you.” You spat. She looked up at you and those big puppy dog eyes shone the most pain in them you had ever seen. Before you had the chance to speak up again, two bodyguards were on you, dragging you back to your room. They threw you to the floor of your personal quarters and locked you inside. 

You were pissed. You screamed and banged on the door, punching until your fists began to bleed. When you did finally give up, you realized you have a stream of tears leaking out of your eyes. You turned around and spotted something new on your bedside table. A flower crown, one identical to the one in your hallucination from the other night. You picked up, turning it over in your hands, before you ripped it apart. The flowers were ripped into a million pieces and thrown to the floor. When your rageful episode finally ended, you sat down on the bed and cried. 

You didn’t know what was going on with yourself. When you wanted to remain calm and collected you seemed to blow up. The different environment on top of the feeling of being trapped was putting your body under so much stress and you didn’t feel in control of your own emotions anymore. 

You looked around at the mess you created. The flowers and the wire were on pieces on floor. You carefully picked up one flower, a moon flower, and held it in your hand. The picture of her broken face staring up at you haunted your vision. Those sad eyes piercing into your soul. You were still angry, sure. She had no right to trick you, to manipulate you. But you wanted to see the good in her. You wanted to believe her; trust her. She was broken, and you were compelled to pick up the pieces. 

***

Meals are brought to your room and the silence began to eat you alive days ago. The only contact you get is with the guards that bring you hot food and they don't say much. The one guard, the nicer one, told you that Faith was too deeply hurt by your words to even look at you. After that, you stopped talking to them too. 

Finally, one morning, the guard told you to clean yourself up and be ready in an hour. The only indication of time was the alarm clock on the bedside table. You weren't sure what day it was anymore. You showered and put on fresh clothes and even tried to comb out the wet mess that was your hair. 

You were escorted out and sat in the back of a fancy car. Faith smiled and waved beside you. The engine rumbled and you were off, headed to an undisclosed location. You couldn't help but drift off in your sleep, despite telling yourself to stay aware of your surroundings. 

You were awoken by Faith when the car had settled. "Wake up silly, this is a very important sermon for Joseph. Were all going to speak today!" She said in her usual cheery way. You wouldn't have known anyone had hurt her if you weren't the one who caused it. 

"What are you talking about?" You asked with slight disdain. 

"The Father is going to speak to his usual Sunday crowd." Faith said. You both got out of the car and you walked together. Faith chatted on about how they were different preachers all around Hope County who the Father trusted to give sermons about Eden's Gate and how to listen to the Father himself was very exclusive and special. And for all three of his siblings, who were arguably all tied for second best preacher, to be here made this sermon even more special. 

"I'm just ecstatic! I don't get to come out and talk to people very much. I'm often busy with Bliss and helping my family. It just feels so good to come back and reconnect with the public." She said. You smiled. You also realised your arm was linked with her and she was more or less guiding you.

The two of you entered into a tent with excited guests all mingling and getting their seats. Faith sat you down at the edge of the very first row. There was no use looking for an escape, the place was filled with Peggies and bodyguards everywhere. You looked up to the stage, which was really just a worn down platform, and saw Faith sitting in one of the four chairs behind the podium. There was also a desk, where Joseph was organizing some papers and speaking with another man. Next to Faith sat a red haired man and you noticed the two were engaged in conversation. 

Finally, Joseph walked up to the podium, tapping the microphone, and commanding silence. The crowd seemed hypnotized by his being alone, not even the words he spoke. They all quickly found their seats and the surrounding area was left in silence. Birds chirped in the nearby trees. 

"Good morning to everyone here with us today." Joseph began. His voice was strong, confident, as he continued, "I'd like to start today with a prayer." The area was again filled with silence as everyone bowed their heads and prayed. You tried to blend in but this whole thing felt asinine. 

Joseph talked slowly, making each of his words count, "The Lord is watching over us all. He is protecting us for the evil in this world. I know we have many opposers, many out there who think we are wrong. But when the Lord saves us from The Collapse, they will see that we were right." 

He continued, "Today is a very special day for me. I have all of my siblings with me today, all of us with a powerful message to send. So I'm gonna ask for a warm welcome for my brother John." 

John walked up to the stage. He was very presentable, tall and handsome, and his voice spoke low but solid, "Thank you. I wanted to remind everyone about what we're here to do. Make a family. Protect each other." John began. 

You began to tune him out. He would speak for a while, read some bible passages, but for the most part he would talk about unity. But you found yourself enchanted by Faith. She looked to her brother for guidance, she believed every word he said. Her face looked perfect, her eyes bright and her smile honest. Her hair was done up perfectly and she was wearing a white dress similar to the one she always wears. She looked utterly beautiful. 

You shook your head. You needed to stop thinking like that, it was dangerous. She was a spider leading you into a web of lies. You couldn't afford to buy into her good looks and charm, no matter how appealing she was. 

John droned on and after a while he passed the stage over to the redheaded, muscular man who walked strongly to the podium. He cleared his throat into the microphone and began, "Thank you, John. What I would like to focus on today, is strength-" 

You internally sighed and ignored the man. He talked about strength and how the strong ones will be the ones to survive. After a short and simple speech he passed the mic back over to Joseph and he got on with the actual sermon. 

You wondered why Faith didn't have a chance to speak. That might've been something you would have actually been interested in hearing. Was it because she the youngest, or because she's a woman? Or did she simply not have anything to say? You wondered these thoughts to yourself as you watched a bird pecking down in the fields surrounding the canopy you were under. 

After much time had passed, Joseph led the group in one final prayer and the sermon ended. As everyone got up to mingle more, Faith made a beeline for you and grabbed you by the arm. "So now is a very special time, were all headed over to my home for lunch and you just simply have to join us!" She said, ecstatic. 

You're face probably went pale as your stomach lurched. The last thing you wanted to do was sit and have a meal with these lunatics. You didn't need them cramming their religious lies down your throat and manipulating you. And after everything with Faith, you didn't really know where you stood. She had genuinely tried to befriend you, and you tore it to shreds, literally. And you didn't exactly want to get on her bad side. 

But the look that Faith was giving you was all you needed to be convinced. Those pleading puppy dog eyes had you sold the second you saw them. It's just damn near impossible to say no to her. You can't place why, but you just want to make this girl happy. And whilst you stomach churns on the ride home, you realize that this is going to be a long day. 

*** 

"Why is she here?" John asked, in a disgusted voice.

You were about to speak up when Faith replied, "I enjoy the Deputies company." 

"Faith has decided to keep her like a pet." Joseph spat. 

"Don't be rude to our guest." Faith said. They all three rolled their eyes. You were not a welcomed guest here by any means and you knew that. But frankly, if it were up to you, you wouldn’t be here. Everyone knew that, and it was probably that fact that kept them for eating you alive. They were doing this for Faith, sweet little Faith. 

“She’s not even a believer.” John pointed out. Everyone, sans Faith, glared at you. You glared right back, challenging them. 

"Please, you guys. I just have a good feeling about her." Faith said, smiling at me. The three brothers grumbled under their breath but they kept their mouths shut after that. 

She had a good feeling about you? You wondered what she meant by that. You weren't pleasant, most of the time you were pissed off. You hardly ever spoke to her and when you did, it was short and snappy and cold. What could you have done to give her a good feeling about you? 

You were brought back to reality by Faith lightly tapping your arm. You had shaken your head and looked at her and for a split second and she smiled at you. Her attention was then stolen away from you by her family and you took up the act of munching away at your food. 

The meal was less than pleasant as all three brothers their glared at you or ignored you completely. Which, in their defense, was fair. You were technically the enemy, although not much of one. Which was something that made you sad. You were supposed to be fighting these people but it felt like all the fight in you was gone. 

***

"Well isn't this just lovely!" Faith exclaimed. 

You shrugged, "Guess so." She frowned. You didn't like the look of a frown on her beautiful, angelic face. "It is very nice," you concluded. 

She smiled again, "I'm glad you think so," a moment passed, "come sit?" 

You looked around. You were in a wide pasture with a lake farther down the property. It was beautiful, the light pink sunset beyond the water really was the cherry on top. "Where?" You asked, but Faith was already grabbing at your hand. 

She pulled you down the small hill to the meadow. It was full of flowers and down by the lake there was a blanket and a basket that Faith was running towards. You squeezed her little hand for dear life and didn't let go. Even when the two of you finally sat down, you only let go once she had to open the basket. 

"Faith, didn't we already eat?" You asked. 

Faith shrugged, "Not dessert." She pulled out a pie she must've baked and cut you a sliver. She handed it to you on a paper plate with a plastic fork and you eagerly took a bite. It was an apple pie, and it was delicious. 

You both are in silence, gazing at the beautiful view. Faith was sitting beside you, smiling brightly. She was always so happy; it honestly had warmed your heart. 

"I'm glad you're here. I know it's not what you wanted, but I think it was destiny," Faith said. 

You spoke up before you could pick better of it, "I'm glad I'm here too." You found yourself meaning every word you said, and you didn't regret it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long I promise I'm not gonna give up on this; I just wasnt feeling this for a while but I think i finally got inspired again by playing new dawn lmao


End file.
